


Покойся с миром, Глеб Светлов

by bmbly_zo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Курение, драма, нецензурная лексика, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmbly_zo/pseuds/bmbly_zo
Summary: "И вот я стою у зеркала и сушу джинсы феном. Вода застряла в швах, но мне плевать. Надеваю прямо так. Толстовку на голое тело, кроссы на босую ногу. Плевать, главное, чтоб поскорее. Скорее бы его увидеть..."
Kudos: 1





	Покойся с миром, Глеб Светлов

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883968

Дождь уже почти закончился, еле-еле стучат капли по подоконнику. Где-то далеко над линией горизонта иногда вспыхивает молния, но грома не слышно. Значит, далеко. Помнится, когда-то на природоведении стремная, как атомная война, училка рассказывала, что скорость света больше, чем скорость звука, поэтому между молнией и громом проходит некоторое время. И чем больше времени между ними промежуток, тем дальше находится эпицентр грозы. Хотя кого это волнует?

Я стою возле зеркала в маминой комнате и сушу джинсы феном. Единственное, что пришло мне в голову. Хотя можно было бы, например… не знаю, поискать другие штаны? Или вовсе сидеть дома и не идти никуда на ночь глядя. Но я не могу удержаться от соблазна. И не соображаю толком, потому что все мысли заняты одним. Вот поэтому и стою возле зеркала в маминой комнате, и сушу джинсы феном. Плотная ткань быстро нагревается и жжёт пальцы. Из-за этого не понятно, сухая она или просто горячая. Хорошо, хоть кроссы не промокли. Хорошо, что их не придется феном сушить.

Днем лило сказочно, и мне, конечно же, повезло вымокнуть насквозь. Правильно, смотреть прогноз погоды прежде, чем выходить из дома, не в моих правилах. Зачем? Разве бывает на свете дождь, под который я могу попасть, возвращаясь из центра? Сомневаюсь. Вот гроза – да. Попасть под грозу (которой я, кстати, до усрачки боюсь), возвращаясь из центра, вполне реально. Проверено лично Глебом Светловым.

Благо, дома никого нет, так что я, ввалившись в квартиру, прямо в прихожей начинаю стаскивать с себя одежду. Сваливаю шмотье кучей прямо в коридоре. Злой и раздраженный до невозможности. Пинаю мокрый комок так, будто это он виноват в том, что я не удосужился проверить погоду. Единственное, что меня радует в этот момент, - это тишина и абсолютная пустота квартиры. Никто не видит меня взъерошенным, как мокрый цыплёнок, никто не бубнит: «А я же говорила, что будет дождь, почему ты не взял зонт?» или «Глеб, немедленно убери свои вещи! Кому ты их тут оставил?», никто не тычет мне мерзко-сладкий чай с медом и не паникует по поводу того, что я теперь непременно слягу с каким-нибудь бронхитом. Освобождаюсь от мокрой, липнущей к телу одежды, и босыми ногами шлепаю по прохладному линолеуму в нутро квартиры.

Дальше душ, горячий чай без сахара и колючий плед на голое тело. Падаю на мамину кровать и собираюсь уснуть под мерный гул телевизора. Пожалуй, так бы и случилось, если бы не одно-единственное сообщение.

«Я приехал, хочу тебя увидеть».

И вот я стою у зеркала и сушу джинсы феном. Вода застряла в швах, но мне плевать. Надеваю прямо так. Толстовку на голое тело, кроссы на босую ногу. Плевать, главное, чтоб поскорее. Выхожу из квартиры, обходя лужу в прихожей. На лестничной клетке темно. В этот раз лампочку спёрли даже быстрее, чем обычно. Но мне до этого дела нет. Кровь стучит в ушах. Кажется, я так со времен выпускных экзаменов не волновался.

Пулей вылетаю из подъезда и впечатываюсь носом в тёплую преграду.

\- Неужели так сильно по мне соскучился? Я польщён.

Стоит прямо передо мной такой привычный. Знаю его будто наизусть. Все те же темно-синяя шуршащая ветровка и шорты до колена неопределенного цвета. Готов поспорить, под ветровкой простая черная футболка, которая болтается на его тощей груди как на вешалке. Ну да, через 10 минут будет стучать зубами от холода, но привычкам не изменяет.

Неужели подрос опять? Он и раньше был выше меня на целую голову, а сейчас, кажется, на все полторы (а может это я стал меньше?). И волосы тоже отросли, черные, как смоль, жесткие, достают теперь аж до подбородка. А еще все такой же худой. Прямо как щепка. Высокий и тощий. И мне это до чёртиков нравится.

Не вижу его лица в темноте, но этого и не нужно, чтобы понять, что он сейчас улыбается. Своей любимой улыбкой, слегка ехидной, но все же родной. 

\- А ты разве не соскучился? – получается глухо, но уже не отойти. Обнимает. 

\- Соскучился, - отвечает шепотом, и от этого по позвоночнику пробегает табун мурашек. Совсем как когда-то.

Но поддаваться этому чувству никак нельзя. Мягко отстраняюсь и улыбаюсь. Не вижу его лица, в темноте угадываются только чёрные блестящие глаза.

\- Пойдём?

Даже не спрашиваю, куда. Просто киваю. Разве имеет значение, куда, если с ним.

И мы идём, идём и идём по таким привычным маленьким улочкам, выходим к речке и идём уже по берегу. И болтаем о всякой ерунде. Как и всегда. Кажется, что совсем ничего не поменялось. Но это не так. Даже за руку теперь не могу его взять. Теперь нельзя. А он все говорит и говорит, рассказывает, как беспредельничают преподы, чем их мучают на вышке, какую музыку сейчас слушает, какой соус всегда заказывает. Я впитываю информацию, как губка, чтобы почувствовать себя ближе к нему. Будто этого года порознь никогда не было. Кажется, ему тоже приятно и спокойно. То и дело отпускает свои грубоватые шутки и улыбается. Улыбка не сходит с его лица, будто он и правда рад меня видеть. Разве такое может быть? Не верится.

Но глаза… В глазах плещется тоска. В моих – светлых, и в его – темных. Кажется, мы оба сожалеем о том, что сделали друг с другом. И скучаем. Но сейчас это уже не имеет значения, слишком поздно.

\- Глеб, а ты как поживаешь? Что нового? – спрашивает мягко. Я сперва даже не замечаю, что это вопрос и это ко мне.

\- Ну…, - неловко переступаю с ноги на ногу, еще больше вминая белую подошву кроссов в мягкую почву. – Даже не знаю, что сказать. Вроде все ок, но мне не по себе…

В недоумении вскидывает бровь, ожидая дальнейших объяснений. А мне становится еще более неудобно. Совсем не хочется начинать ныть о том, в какое дерьмо превратилась моя жизнь. Потому что я не особенный. У всех есть проблемы, и все как-то с ними справляются. Я ничем не лучше и не хуже, так что тоже должен справиться.

_Ясно тебе, Глеб? Ты должен справиться!_

\- Тебе было трудно понять, кем ты хочешь быть? – спрашиваю неуверенно.

Качает головой.

\- Меня всегда к этому тянуло…

\- Хорошо тебе, - горько усмехаюсь. – А я вот даже не представляю, что делаю со своей жизнью. Ну вот какой из меня экономист? 

Страшно.

Вслух не произношу, потому что стыдно в таком признаваться. Он тоже молчит. Озадачен? Наверное, не знает, что сказать по этому поводу. Да и я не знаю, если честно. Поэтому неловко смеюсь.

\- Ладно, забудь, ерунда это все.

Все еще молчит. Смотрит в небо. Задумался.

\- Сегодня Малая Медведица как-то странно выглядит, тебе так не кажется?

Ты меня слушаешь вообще?!

Хочется спросить, но молчу, лишь зябко веду плечами.

\- Я даже не знаю, где она, эта медведица, - звучит более раздраженно, чем я хотел.

\- Серьёзно? – удивляется лишь на миг, стремительно сокращает расстояние между нами, и мне становится труднее дышать. Но, разумеется, моим смелым надеждам не суждено сбыться. Он просто обнимает меня за плечо, прижимая к себе, и показывает пальцем куда-то в небо. Я смотрю туда, но созвездия меня сейчас интересуют меньше всего. Ощущения такие знакомые, что, кажется, сейчас подогнутся коленки и ноги откажутся меня держать. Сердце стартует таким галопом, что признаю не без усмешки: вот она, его остановочка.

\- Большую Медведицу видишь? – конечно же, не замечает моих метаний.

\- Угу…

\- А выше, - слежу за кончиком пальца, - Малая… Вот ковш, а вот хвост… Видишь, яркую звезду?

\- Угу…

\- Это Полярная звезда.

Дыхание перехватывает окончательно. То ли от его близости, то ли от этого открытия. Скорее всего, первый вариант. Отходить не спешу. Так тепло. Можно так навсегда остаться?.. Конечно же, нет.

\- Ты замерз? Дрожишь, кажется…, - отходит.

\- Есть немного, - прячу руки в карманы, а вместе с ними и дикий, лихорадочный тремор. Отворачиваюсь. Лишь бы не заметил разочарования, которое проползло по моему лицу.

\- Тогда может по домам?

Нет! Нет! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТ!

Киваю.

\- Но мы ведь встретимся завтра?

\- Конечно, - улыбается.

\- Тогда спокойной ночи, - машу рукой, титаническим усилием воли преодолевая желание подойти и обнять. И ухожу…

Время за полночь. Квартира пустая. Холодно. Сбрасываю всю одежду прямо на пол возле маминой кровати, лезу под одеяло. Спать не хочу. Кажется, сейчас уснуть нереально. В голове настоящий кавардак – каша из воспоминаний, мыслей и ощущений. Как бы не лопнуть? Четко осознаю лишь одно: я попал… И кажется, серьезно.

Кое-как засыпаю под утро и часа четыре барахтаюсь в черной вязкой липкой жиже под названием сновидения. И даже не могу сказать точно, что там подкидало мне воспаленное сознание. То ли обрывки тех же воспоминаний, то ли какие-то больные фантазии. Из сна меня вырывает телефонный звонок. Мама и её «Глебушка, сынок, я приеду сегодня. Встреть, пожалуйста, а то бабушка продуктами нагрузила». Бормочу что-то в трубку и сбрасываю, моментально ныряя в полудрему. День выдается настолько обыденным, что все, произошедшее предыдущим вечером, начинает казаться мне еще одним нереальным сном. Мамино возвращение из деревни, две огромные сумки, в которые, кажется, половина всего урожая погружена, рядовые вопросы типа «Как ты тут без меня? Голодный не сидел? Чем занимался?» День тянется настолько медленно, что хочется просто погрузиться в анабиоз до вечера. Но будь это так просто, я бы всю жизнь в анабиозе провалялся.

С наступлением темноты происходит то же, что и вчера: он ждет меня у подъезда, подсвечивая лицо телефоном в темноте. И встречает улыбкой, когда я выскакиваю на улицу. Сердце колотится так, что, наверное, и ему слышно.

Снова гуляем по ночному городу, не по центру, где даже в это время много людей. Нет, мы бродим где-то на окраине, плутая по узким улочкам и часто теряясь. Специально выбираем маршруты подлиннее, чтобы побыть вместе подольше.

А может это так и работает с первой любовью? Вы любите друг друга всегда, хоть и не можете быть вместе… Со временем это превращается в какую-то щемящую нежность, светлую ностальгию, но… не проходит. Такие мысли вертятся в моей голове, пока он рассказывает очередную историю.

Правильно, мы были первыми друг у друга, а до этого долго дружили. Мы причинили друг другу много зла и боли, но это потому что друг на друге мы учились. Набивали шишки. И набили их столько, что не смогли больше быть вместе, как бы сильно не любили друг друга. Наверное, так и работает первая любовь. Так мне кажется, по крайней мере.

\- По идее, отсюда мы должны выйти к речке.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Конечно, - выглядит самоуверенно.

Я лишь пожимаю плечами. Это раньше меня задевало, что он считает себя умнее только потому, что он «технарь», а я «гуманитарий». Теперь это кажется даже милым.

\- А теперь? – спрашиваю не без злорадства, когда заходим в тупик.

\- Ну ладно, может и не выйдем, - невозмутимо пожимает плечами. Это меня веселит.

Возвращаемся обратно, и он забрасывает руку мне на плечо. Закусываю губу. Хочу быть ближе.

\- Я устал, - этим он аргументирует положение своей руки.

\- Бедняга, - отвечаю я, сжимая холодными руками кисть, которая безвольно болтается на уровне моего лица. Начинаю осторожно ощупывать каждую выпирающую косточку попавшей в мою власть конечности.

\- Эта привычка до сих пор при тебе? – усмехается.

\- Угу, сколько лет уже прошло после окончания художки, а я до сих пор пробую наощупь все красивое.

Смеется и напрягает руку, а я почти умираю от восторга. Потому что его руки – это что-то особенное. Хотел бы я их нарисовать, но, видимо, не судьба.

Так и идем. Я вдохновенно щупаю его руку, а он тем временем наваливается на меня всем весом. Я буквально тащу его на себе. Мы смеемся.

Мы вообще когда-то смеялись вместе по-настоящему? Кажется, это впервые. От этой мысли сжимается сердце. Как можно состоять в отношениях с человеком больше года и ни разу не смеяться с ним вместе? Кажется, после того, как мы расстались, какой-то барьер между нами исчез. Раньше мы пытались хорошо выглядеть в глазах друг друга, а сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.

Моя мысль подтверждается чуть позже. Мы сидим на грубой облупленной лавке в каком-то дворе. Он говорит. Рассказывает, что чувствует. Пожалуй, впервые за все то время, что я его знаю.

\- И вот в тот момент, когда я прочитал твое сообщение, мне показалось, что…, - слова даются ему нелегко, - Ну, будто у меня дыра внутри… вот тут, - кладет ладонь на грудь. Я накрываю своей и слегка сжимаю.

\- И знаешь, что самое интересное?

\- Что? – спрашиваю шепотом. Обнимаю его уже не стесняясь, обхватив руками поперек торса и прижавшись щекой к груди. Он тоже меня обнимает.

\- Легче не стало. Нет, я, конечно, нашел способ с этим справляться. Загружал себя работой по голову. И по ночам работал… Но это чувство, будто я пустой внутри, оно никуда не делось. Мне кажется, именно ты сделал меня таким, какой я есть. Раньше я был наивным ребенком, а теперь… Ну, ты сам видишь… Не могу теперь никому доверять. От каждого жду нож в спину…, - он говорит и говорит, а я обнимаю его крепче и крепче.

\- Прости, - шепчу.

\- Да я и не злюсь уже давно, - улыбается, поглаживая меня по спине.

\- Прости, - повторяю, словно и не слышал, что он сказал. – Прости, мне так стыдно.

Если бы я только мог вернуть все назад… Я бы ни за что так не поступил. Если бы я только знал, как сильно пожалею о своем опрометчивом поступке. Такая вот мерзкая привычка у меня – рубить с плеча, такая отвратительная черта характера – «все или ничего». Ненавижу это в себе. Вспыльчивость, импульсивность. Сколько нервов вымотал я и ему, и себе из-за этих глупых качеств. И, конечно же, мое любимое – желание привлечь к себе внимание. Это, пожалуй, главное, что толкнуло меня отправить то злополучное сообщение. Это я проклинаю в себе.

\- Так странно… Пока я рассказывал, ты сжимал меня все сильнее и сильнее…

Заметил? Да мне просто страх как хочется забрать себе всю его боль. Потому что я виноват, ужасно виноват.

\- Угу, - отвечаю еле слышно.

\- Ну чего ты? – пытается отодрать меня от себя и заглянуть в лицо. – Наверное, не стоило рассказывать.

Мотаю головой и прижимаюсь сильнее. Я рад, что он рассказал. Открылся мне. Впервые. По-настоящему. Теперь мы стали чуточку ближе, даже несмотря на то, что между нами пропасть.

\- Прости, - единственное, что могу из себя выдавить.

\- Хватит уже. Я тоже немало боли тебе причинил.

Медленно киваю и все же отлепливаюсь.

\- Но это правда было ужасно…, - мне кажется, или он наслаждается моей реакцией? Ему приятно, что меня так мучает чувство вины? Наверное, так и есть. Но пусть будет, если ему так легче.

А мы все мерзнем на старой лавке в чужом дворе. Так хочется поцеловать, чтобы перебить это горькое послевкусие во рту.

\- Мне тоже было непросто, когда мы расстались…

\- Да? Зачем тогда ты это сделал? – он не спрашивает вслух, но я читаю этот вопрос в его глазах.

\- Это был сложный период для меня. Родители разводились, я чувствовал такую ответственность перед мамой…, - непроизвольно перехожу на шепот, - было страшно. Мой мир как бы сломался? – это я у него спрашиваю или у себя? - Мне, - в горле пересохло, - мне так нужна была поддержка… А тебе, казалось, было все равно… Я не смог этого вынести… А еще тот случай…

Отворачиваюсь и жмурюсь, будто в ожидании удара. На самом деле жду резкого едкого смеха. Он всегда любил переводить все в шутку. Вместо этого слышу глухое, вроде бы даже печальное:

\- Выходит, мы оба пострадали… Но ты ведь понимаешь, что сам виноват во всем, что с тобой случилось?

Будто хлыстом по оголенным нервам. Довольно больно. Тут же вспоминаю, как меня мучило чувство вины тогда.

Я не мог дать ему то, чего он хотел.

Его это злило.

А мне было так стыдно, что и в глаза ему смотреть не мог.

Хочу сказать это вслух, но сил не хватает. Лишь медленно киваю. Дальше пауза, которая, впрочем, не затягивается надолго. Он пытается снова завязать разговор. Неловко. Неуверенно.

\- Хочешь послушать кое-что?

Молчу. В груди такая буря бушует, что ни слова из себя выдавить не могу. Стыд и злость смешиваются и убойный коктейль, и меня разрывает напополам. Но он прав – я сам виноват во всех своих проблемах. Как бы не заплакать?

\- Земля вызывает Глеба, прием! – машет рукой перед моим лицом, изображая беззаботность, будто этого разговора только что не было.

\- Угу, - нехотя перевожу на него взгляд.

\- Не угукай мне тут, - берет меня за плечи и одним быстрым движением укладывает себе на колени, мол, адыхай.

Промелькнувшее было удивление быстро сменяется глубоким пофигизмом. Устраиваюсь поудобнее, расслабляюсь и молча наблюдаю за ним снизу-вверх. А он что-то ищет на телефоне, время от времени чертыхаясь. Не матерится при мне, потому что я воспитанный мальчик из приличной семьи и такого на дух не переношу.

Вдруг тишину разрывают первые слова песни: «Прости, мне придется убить тебя…» Морщусь.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я такое не слушаю… Онли инглиш…

\- Заткнись и слушай, - обрывает строго. И я подчиняюсь, сам не понимая, почему. По началу музыка кажется мне откровенно странной.

_Прости, мне придется убить тебя,_

_Ведь только так я буду знать точно,_

_Что между нами ничего и никогда_

_Уже не будет_ _,_ _возможно._

Да что там говорить, после второго прослушивания менее странной не становится, как и после третьего. Но постепенно я втягиваюсь, музыка становится приятной, а текст и вовсе находит какой-то невнятный отклик в душе. Эта песня начинает напоминать мне намек. Интересно, он специально это?

Поднимаю взгляд, скольжу им по его задумчивому лицу, ощупываю так же нежно и осторожно, как до этого изучал рельеф руки. Конечно же, он тоже чувствует это и включил песню не просто так. Он не слушает музыку просто так, всегда с чем-то ассоциирует. Окей, почему тогда нельзя было ассоциировать со мной что-то, ну, более оптимистичное?

\- Что это? – рука, перебирающая мои волосы на миг замирает, а потом продолжает свое дело.

\- Исполнитель **МЫ** , если ты об этом, - отвечает он лениво. – А песня – **«Возможно»**. Тебе нравится?

\- Мрачно… Мне нравится.

\- Мне тоже, - улыбается.

Желание поймать его губы своими вспыхивает с новой силой. Что это со мной? Раньше я настолько стеснялся, что даже за руку его взять сам не мог, объятья с трудом давались, а про поцелуи и говорить нечего. Мне вообще нравилось просто быть рядом и слушать его голос. А сейчас все совсем по-другому… Может это от того, что так сильно соскучился? Или просто стал чуть взрослее…

Уже вижу, как тянусь вверх, касаюсь своими губами его, провожу языком по нижней губе, он приоткрывает рот (от удивления скорее всего), и мой язык тут же скользит внутрь, щекоча десна, оглаживая нёбо и переплетаясь с его языком. А потом… Потом он…

\- Эй, тебе нормально? Смотришь на меня так, будто хочешь съесть, - говорит он с язвительной усмешкой.

Я сглатываю и отвожу взгляд. В чем-то он прав…

\- Уже довольно поздно… Да и холодно. Давай, по домам…

И правда, такой длинный вечер вышел. Кажется, я вымотан.

Киваю и подымаюсь. Разминаю ноги, растираю руки. Ёжусь от холода. Стараюсь не цепляться взглядом ни за темно-синюю ветровку, ни за голые колени в синяках. Избегаю и темных блестящих глаз. После разговора остается невыносимый осадок, отдающий какой-то безысходностью. Он тоже подымается, всем своим видом показывая, что готов возвращаться. Мы живем в соседних дворах, нам по пути. Кажется, если сейчас мы разойдемся в разные стороны, я этого не вынесу.

Идем по улице неспешно. Фонари светят через один. Я смотрю в небо и молчу. Не знаю, что сейчас сказать такого, чтобы это не звучало жалко. Звезды мерцают на удивление ярко, и я с удовольствием ищу на небосводе Малую Медведицу. Нахожу. Она пластырем ложился на мою свежеизраненную душу. Одно светлое теплое воспоминание, которое останется при мне, даже если все остальное окажется сном.

\- Слушай, Глеб…, - звучит так неуверенно. Нет, это не он, это кто-то другой. Его голос никогда не звучал так… жалобно.

\- Я жалею, что все вышло так, - перебиваю, горько усмехаясь. – Но теперь уже слишком поздно что-то менять, верно?

Нет. Пусть скажет «нет», пожалуйста. Во имя всего святого, пусть скажет «нет» сейчас, или я умру.

\- Да. Поздно.

\- Ну и ладно, - парирую притворно беззаботно.

А дальше начинается какой-то гон. Постепенно создается видимость хорошего настроения. Потом становится весело. Самовнушение работает отменно. Одобряю. Ставлю этому приложению 5 из 5. Отзыв писать не буду, ибо лень.

Слушаю какие-то программистские шутки и откровенно хохочу, хотя смысл улавливаю через раз. Сосредоточенно слушаю рассказы про каких-то Яреков и Владиков, тоже программистов, будто знаю их лично. И это кажется сейчас самым важным на свете. Глупые истории, резкие взмахи руками и низкий голос. Что мне еще, собственно, нужно? А этот парень всегда умел садиться на уши…

Останавливается, а я прохожу ещё несколько шагов по инерции и тоже замираю. Мой дом. На кухне горит свет. Мать не спит до сих пор? Поворачиваюсь к нему и радуюсь, что лампа у подъезда светит на его лицо, а мое – в тени. Рассматриваю, а он щурится и улыбается, немного наклонившись, чтобы наши лица были примерно на одном уровне. И так близко. Замер, будто ждет чего-то. Мой взгляд сам собой прилипает к его губам. А губы у него необычные: слишком яркие и слишком пухлые. Потрескавшиеся, шершавые. Так хочется и их ощупать, осторожно, еле касаясь. И желательно языком.

Представляю и сглатываю. А он все стоит и ждет, пока я на что-то решусь. Проверяет? И я сам не понимаю, как так выходит, что тянусь вверх и касаюсь своими губами его. Легонько, сухо, еле уловимо. А потом еще раз. И еще.

Он выпрямляется, смотрит на меня немного ошарашено, будто не верит в то, что только что случилось. Разворачивается, не говоря ни слова, собирается уходить, косит на меня через плечо своими круглыми глазами. А я чуть не скулю от желания получить еще хотя бы один поцелуй.

\- Хочешь еще? – угадывает он.

Я киваю. Чуть не подпрыгиваю от нетерпения, пока он возвращается и дарит мне один за другим еще три коротких невесомых поцелуя. Уходит быстро, словно боится передумать. А я так и остаюсь стоять, не в силах пошевелиться. И тем более не в силах поверить. Как все из «очень плохо» так резко превратилось в «очень хорошо»? Пора ли уже моему подставометру вопить во всю? Отмахиваюсь от этих мыслей, как от мерзких назойливых насекомых. Я счастлив сейчас впервые за…? За очень-очень долго. И это чертовски приятно.

Возвращаюсь домой, не обращаю ни малейшего внимания на причитания матери, снимаю затасканные кроссы и сбегаю в свою комнату. Одежду – на пол. Тело – под одеяло. Телефон – в одубевшие от ночного холода пальцы. «Все хорошо?» - набираю медленнее раза в два, чем хотелось бы. Чертыхаюсь. Читает сразу. Моментально. Будто сидел, уставившись в открытую переписку, и ждал… «Да», - отвечает. «Ты выглядел таким офигевшим, что я даже испугался», - стучу пальцами по клавиатуре, закусив губу. «Все ок, мне понравилось». Выдыхаю. Теперь можно дышать. «Значит, до завтра?» - пишу уже лениво, протяжно зевая. «Конечно. Спокойной ночи». «Спокойной», - откладываю телефон, поворачиваюсь на любимый левый бок, подбивая подушку рукой, и засыпаю с улыбкой на лице. Впервые за очень-очень долго.

*******

Пять дней концентрированного счастья. Пять дней беззаботных разговоров, жадных поцелуев и горячих прикосновений. Впервые меня это не пугает. Впервые полностью расслабляюсь рядом с ним. Полностью раскрываюсь. Полностью доверяю. Говорим обо всем на свете, вместе поем эти странные песни, смеемся, обнимаемся и греем друг друга. Но все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается.

\- Значит, послезавтра?

\- Послезавтра.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, - вздыхаю.

\- Я тоже не хочу, но ничего не поделать.

Прижимаюсь и трусь холодным кончиком носа о его горячую шею. Хочу быть еще ближе.

\- Что? – переспрашивает в недоумении.

\- Я это вслух сказал? – округляю глаза, моментально краснея до кончиков ушей.

Усмехается вдруг как-то… плотоядно? Может, хитро?

\- Кажется, я знаю, что с этим можно сделать…, - как бы невзначай проходится большим пальцем по ширинке моих джинсов, слегка надавливая.

Сглатываю.

\- Неужели ты не против? В прошлом году…

\- Я испугался, - язык в пересохшем рту еле ворочается.

\- А сейчас? – у него даже глаза начинают блестеть.

\- Не знаю.

\- Это не «нет», - усмехается, склоняется надо мной и целует. По-настоящему. Мучая мой рот своим языком. А палец все увереннее гладит ширинку. Точка невозврата вот-вот будет достигнута.

\- Стой…, - звучит так хрипло, будто у меня целый букет всяких ангин, ларингитов, тонзиллитов, фарингитов и тому подобного.

\- Что? – замирает и язвительно изгибает бровь. – Испугался?

Отрицательно качаю головой.

\- Просто не здесь и не сейчас…, - и опережая его вопрос: - Завтра моя мама уедет, и…

\- Я понял, - шепчет и снова нападает на мой рот со своим яростным языком, со своими цепкими зубами, которые то и дело терзают мою нижнюю губу. А руки гладят меня, щекочут, сжимают, щипают. Его тело прижимается к моему. И не сказать бы, что я против. Есть в этом что-то этакое… И, чтобы понять это, мне потребовалось слишком много времени. Или? Это ты не дал мне времени привыкнуть и понять?

Да какая теперь разница?! Лучше поздно, чем никогда, так ведь?

\- На этом, - шепчет сипло, - и остановимся сегодня. Остальное завтра.

Сглатываю и хмурюсь. То ли от непроизвольного разочарования, то ли от неприятно щекочущего внутренности страха неизвестного.

\- Хорошо, - отвечаю, как ни в чем не бывало, и пятерней прочесываю светло-русую шевелюру.

Расходимся в спешке, в спешке укладываемся спать, чтобы «завтра» наступило поскорее. Вскакиваю ни свет ни заря, не в силах спать. В голове вертятся навязчивые мысли:

_Как это будет?_

_Что я должен делать?_

_Мне встретить его на улице?_

_Предложить чай или сразу провести в комнату? (Гениальный вопрос!)_

_Я должен сам найти смазку? (Ещё лучше)_

_Мне нужно помыть себя..? (Фу, даже думать об этом не хочу)_

_Куда деть руки во время… ну, понятно чего?_

«Глеб, только не грузись», - оповещает меня телега.

«Мне сюда слышно, как у тебя шестеренки в голове вертятся».

«Ни о чем не беспокойся, просто дождись вечера и не накрути себя».

«Все будет хорошо».

Я киваю стремительно появляющимся одно за другим сообщениям и не делаю ни малейшей попытки набрать ответ. Пусть думает, что хочет, а мне вот нужно бросить в желудок хоть чего-то, чтобы он не сожрал меня самого. И что гораздо существеннее, мне просто кровь из носу нужно поместить в мамину голову идею, что ей срочно нужно в деревню. Хоть грядки копать, хоть с бабушкой в дурака подкидного играть. И неважно, что ранее такого в ее планах не было. Плевать, что у нее и в городе дел полно…

\- Езжай, конечно… Сейчас такая жара, помидоры сгорят… А бабушка ведь сама воду не потаскает…, - вещаю, дожёвывая очередной горячий бутерброд.

\- Глеб, не пудри мне мозги! – сварливо отзывается мама. – Мне завтра за коммуналку нужно заплатить… И документы на работу отнести.

\- Мам, да я все сделаю, - только свали.

Смотрит на меня с подозрением, но вдруг кивает.

\- Твоя правда, сына, сгорят помидоры… Да и морковку было бы неплохо прополоть.

Я застываю и щурюсь недоверчиво. Как-то слишком просто это было.

Окончательно уверяюсь в победе, когда мать сразу после завтрака уносится на маршрутку, на прощанье оставив мне платежки и громко хлопнув дверью. Я сижу на диване и туплю в ряды цифр на бумажке. Конечно, это было опасно. Говорить, что мать уедет, а потом уже пытаться ее выпроводить. Но у меня получилось, а значит можно переходить к другим, не менее важным делам. Начинаю убирать и делаю это, будто в последний раз. Будто он не трахнуть меня придет, а ревизию проводить. Вылизываю каждый уголок чертовой квартиры, забираюсь с пылесосом в каждую пыльную щель. Видела бы это мама, непременно спросила бы: «Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим сыном?» Но я это делаю даже не ради чистоты. Сильно сомневаюсь, что он, зайдя в квартиру, начнет проверять полки на наличие пыли и углы на наличие паутины. Просто если буду сидеть без дела, пожалуй, сойду с ума от ожидания. А мне нельзя. Мне было сказано не накручивать себя.

Уборка даже с моим энтузиазмом хватает на полдня. И все же я ее добиваю. С видом победителя заталкиваю пылесос в кладовку, тряпка летит вслед за ним. А я лечу в душ, предварительно повернув вентиль на колонке. И торчу там… час? Или больше? Будь мама дома, получил бы уже лютый втык. К счастью, у меня получилось ее спровадить. Вздыхаю.

Мне страшно.

Как все было бы, не расстанься мы прошлым летом? Ох, если б только тогда, в последний вечер, я догнал его, остановил, обнял… Как все было бы, не испугайся я его прикосновений и его близости? Как все было бы, скажи я, что люблю его больше всего на свете? Он все равно поцеловал бы меня в щеку на прощанье и ушел? Все равно предложил бы сделать перерыв?

Его: «Слушай, давай поставим на паузу… Нам обоим нужно успокоиться и прийти в себя…»

Мое: «Я так не могу. Либо мы вместе, либо нет. Выбор за тобой. Что скажешь?»

Его: «Значит, нет… Но… мы ведь можем и дальше общаться… как друзья…»

Мое: «Я этого не вынесу, прости»

Чем же я думал в тот момент? Явно не мозгами. Обидой? Тупым желанием, чтобы он опровергнул мои слова, чтобы сказал «Не дождешься, я хочу быть с тобой», чтобы переубедил… Но он всегда поступал в точности наоборот тому, чего я от него ждал. Всегда. Всегда избегал конфликтов и со всем соглашался, в независимости от того, насколько бредовый бред я говорил.

Но если бы тогда, в последний вечер, я догнал его, обнял и сказал, что люблю, он перестал бы злиться? Остался бы со мной, несмотря на то, какой я дурак?

Сползаю по стенке и сажусь на поддон душа. Поднимаю голову и подставляю лицо под воду. Вроде бы не плачу, но… Кто знает? Хотя, стоп, чего это я расклеился? Надежда есть. Он вот-вот будет тут, будет рядом… Со мной.

Выползаю из душа и до красноты растираюсь полотенцем. Кожа горит. Особенно на лице. И не факт, что от трения. Выхожу, и вместе со мной из ванной вырывается плотное облако пара. Шлепаю босыми ногами на кухню. Выключаю колонку. Смотрю на часы. Млею. Еще какие-то пару часов, и… Он будет тут. Мне не терпится. Но не чтобы мне поскорее засадили, а чтобы это поскорее закончилось. По ощущениям похоже на сидение в очереди к зубнику. Вроде бы знаешь, что убивать тебя никто не будет, но желание спаковать чемоданы и свались в Новую Зеландию навязчивой идеей вертится в мозгу.

Оставшиеся два часа помогает убить интернет. И все же нервы не дают мне усидеть спокойно, то и дело ворочаюсь, меняю позу и все норовлю свалиться со стула. В животе неприятно щекочет, в виске стучит, а ладони дико потеют. В голове вертится целый ураган из мыслей. Как это будет? Все ли пройдет хорошо? Как я должен себя вести?.. Значит ли это, что мы снова вместе? Жмурюсь, представляя, как прекрасно было бы снова быть вместе. Уж теперь я ценил бы это. И его ценил бы. И не вел бы себя, как девчонка с ПМС. Да, теперь я определенно стал бы внимательнее, а свой эгоизм спрятал бы в коробочку и засунул куда-подальше.

Из приятных размышлений меня вырывает стук в дверь, такой осторожный, что скорее даже неуверенный. Внезапно накатывает дурное предчувствие. Это происходит так неожиданно, что я с трудом заставляю себя сделать вдох. Поднимаюсь и плетусь в прихожую, на ходу вытирая о шорты ладони. Открываю дверь и встречаюсь глазами с таким виноватым и мрачным взглядом, что мне аж не по себе. Сразу становится понятно: предчувствие меня не обмануло.

\- Привет, - произносит неуверенно.

\- Заходи, - делаю шаг в сторону, пропуская его внутрь тихой стерильно чистой квартиры.

Молча веду его на кухню и сажусь за стол. Делает то же самое и смотрит на меня. Рассматривает внимательно мое лицо, потом его взгляд скользит ниже, на тощую грудь в мешковатой черной футболке с какой-то похабной надписью, а затем и вовсе замирает где-то в районе моего подрагивающего запястья, лежащего на столе. В глаза не смотрит. И я понимаю, что это плохо. Что вид такой у него неспроста. Не идут трахать кого-то с таким бледным страдальческим лицом.

Молчит, и я тоже не спешу нарушать молчание. Жду, мысленно перебираю все самые страшные варианты того, что он может сейчас сказать. Но услышанное превосходит все мои даже самые мрачные ожидания.

\- Нам нужно поговорить…. Точнее, мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать…, - с трудом выдавливает из себя, наконец, стеклянными глазами уставившись то ли в родинку на моем предплечье, то ли в обои за моей спиной.

\- Рассказывай, раз надо, - пожимаю я плечами, очень сильно надеясь, что выгляжу сейчас более спокойно, чем есть на самом деле. А на самом деле я прекрасно понимаю, что этот разговор не закончится для меня ничем хорошим.

\- Я…, - запинается. – Понимаешь, Глеб…

\- Нет, милый, не понимаю, - язвительно перебиваю я.

Не обращает на это внимания, даже на лице не меняется.

\- Я очень рад, что мы с тобой встретились и… решили, наконец, все прошлые разногласия…

\- Звучит так, будто ты со мной прощаешься, - усмехаюсь я. Поднимает на меня такой тоскливый взгляд, что давлюсь воздухом.

Вот как, прощается?

\- Глеб, без шуток, ситуация ужасная, и совесть не позволяет мне больше молчать, - с каждым словом мрачнеет все больше. И все больше сутулится, словно пытается сжаться в комок и спрятаться от меня.

\- Что же такого страшного ты сделал? – спрашиваю притворно безразлично. На самом же деле мне настолько страшно, что хочется закрыть глаза и заткнуть уши, чтобы ничего не слышать, а еще лучше сбежать куда-то подальше от признания, которое все пытается сделать мой бывший-парень-нынешний-непонятно-кто.

\- У меня все это время была… девушка, - выдает на одном дыхании и замирает в ожидании реакции.

Которой нет, потому что я замираю с широко открытыми глазами и, кажется, забываю, как дышать.

Что ты такое говоришь, милый? Это ведь шутка такая неудачная? Так ведь?! Скажи, что это чертова шутка, пожалуйста…

Но он не выглядит так, будто шутит. Он выглядит так, будто чувствует себя смертельно виноватым.

\- Глеб? – зовет меня так тихо, что я с трудом могу расслышать из-за стучащей в ушах крови. Сердце бьется через раз и явно не в грудной клетке, а где-то в районе глотки. Легкие сжимаются, не давая нормально вдохнуть.

\- Как её зовут? – только и получается у меня выдавить из себя. То, как глухо и хрипло звучит голос, удивляет даже меня самого.

\- Глеб, я не думаю, что…

\- Как. Её. Зовут? – с нажимом повторяю я.

\- Вика, - со вздохом выдает он.

\- Красивое имя, - уголок рта непроизвольно вздергивается, превращая мое лицо в перекошенную маску.

\- Глеб, прости…

\- Ты ее любишь? – продолжаю я, ничуть не обращая внимания на его слова.

\- Только не драматизируй, пожалуйста…, - кривится.

\- А тебе жалко, что ли? – голос срывается, но усилием воли я возвращаю более ровную интонацию. – Сегодня еще подраматизирую, а завтра уже не буду.

Вздыхает.

\- Люблю.

\- Почему не рассказал сразу?

\- Это никак не повлияло бы на мое поведение, - отвечает твердо. Мне внезапно становится очень мерзко. Зачем он поступает так со своей девушкой, если любит ее? И… поступал ли он так со мной, когда мы были вместе? Человек, которого я люблю больше жизни, вдруг кажется мне совершенно чужим.

\- На моё повлияло бы, - отвечаю я. Сердце начинает ощутимо колоть, кишки скручиваются в тугой узел. В голове шумит. Перед глазами вот-вот поплывет.

\- Правда? – скептически изгибает бровь.

\- Правда, - эхом отзываюсь я. Терпеть становится все труднее. Дышать тоже.

\- Ты всегда пытаешься быть правильным, но зачем? Я вот…

В этот момент воздух в легких заканчивается и отказывается поступать туда снова. Я испуганно округляю глаза и цепляюсь скрюченными пальцами в стол. Пытаюсь поймать хоть немного воздуха ртом, но тщетно…

\- Глеб?! – вскакивает, смотрит, наконец, мне в глаза, а в его взгляде читается паника. – Глеб, что с тобой?!

Перед глазами плывут разноцветные пятна, а потом свет выключается. Еще некоторое время я слышу его дрожащий голос, кричащий мое имя, и чувствую, как меня трясут, больно сжимая плечи. А потом отключаюсь окончательно.

*******

\- Эй, Светлов, ты охуел что ли на всю аудиторию орать? – яростно шипит на меня одногруппница, сидящая справа. – Я, конечно, все понимаю, лекция – лучшее время для сна, но не загоняйся…

Отрываю щеку от гладкой поверхности парты и ерошу пятернёй розовую шевелюру.

\- Прости, сам не заметил, как уснул…

Да уж, просидел всю ночь над статьей, а теперь вынужден на паре кошмары смотреть. По телу побегает дрожь. Вот уже почти три года меня преследует это воспоминание. Хотя это и не удивительно. Как можно забыть день собственной смерти?

С губ непроизвольно срывается смешок. Да уж, горазд я драматизировать. «День собственной смерти»…. Пафосно звучит. Но как еще это назвать, если с того момента я больше ни разу не чувствовал себя живым? Ну, почти…

\- Светлов! – вырывает меня из размышлений скрипучий голос дышащего на ладан профессора. – Вы, видимо, уже осведомлены о том, как определять максимум-критерий, раз позволяете себе спать на моих лекциях. Что ж, прошу к кафедре. С радостью послушаем, что вы знаете по этому вопросу.

Вздыхаю и поднимаюсь. Ноги до сих пор немного дрожат, но все же несут меня к доске на суд престарелого профессора. Как хорошо, что вчера я потрудился заглянуть в методичку наперед.

Этот кошмар, к счастью, заканчивается гораздо быстрее, чем предыдущий. Вредный старик, поняв, что унизить меня сегодня не получится, с притворно безразличным видом делает небрежный жест рукой и отправляет меня на свое место. Впрочем, много времени я там не провожу: перекладываю из рюкзака в карман толстовки сигареты, поднимаюсь и ретируюсь с лекции по статистике. Организм настойчиво требует дозу никотина, и я не намерен ему отказывать.

Погода на улице стоит просто отвратная. Дождь не идет, но небо низкое, свинцовое, а воздух влажный и густой. Еле уловимый запах озона наталкивает на мысль о приближающейся грозе. «Надо бы добраться до общаги, пока не еблыхнуло», - думается мне. Захожу на курилку, осматриваюсь, улыбаюсь сам себе. Люблю курить в одиночестве, жаль только, что наушники не взял. Под Наутилус оно приятнее.

На лавку не сажусь, слишком уж сырая. Приваливаюсь спиной к стене и закуриваю. Дым привычно обжигает и согревает. Я с удовольствием затягиваюсь и чувствую, как отпускает. Моя внутренняя тугая пружина ослабляется, а риск того, что я вот-вот взорвусь от напряжения стремительно уменьшается. Я так увлекаюсь процессом, за которым раньше наблюдал только со стороны, что не замечаю, как рядом со мной появляется еще один раб привычки.

\- Привет, - говорит тихо, будто боится спугнуть. Не закуривает, лишь опирается боком на рыжий кирпич рядом со мной.

\- Привет, - отвечаю я отстраненно. – Уже вернулся? Как там дома?

Вадим смотрит на меня удивленно, но быстро соображает.

\- Саня сказал?

\- Угу, - киваю я и стряхиваю пепел. – А разве это был секрет?

\- Нет, - произносит шатен, следя за моими движениями, - просто не думал, что тебе будет интересно, куда я делся..

Перевожу взгляд на парня и силюсь сдержать улыбку. На жалость что ли давит?

\- Мне и не было, Саня сам сказал…

Вру, но лишь наполовину. Сиамский близнец царя всея универа был страшно удивлен, встретив меня на курилке. Это событие ошарашило его настолько, что он резко забыл о своей неприязни ко мне и выдал всю нужную и не нужную мне информацию, будто на исповеди.

\- Слушай, - неуверенно нарушает тишину бархатистый баритон, - мы так и не поговорили после того случая…

\- А нам есть о чем говорить? – притворно удивленно вскидываю бровь.

\- Есть, - со вздохом отвечает Вадим. – Я тебя обманул тогда…

Я невольно застываю и забываю вдруг, как дышать. Вьетнамские флешбеки вовсе не становятся неожиданностью, но заставляют сердце сбиться с обычного ритма. «Только не снова…, - пролетает в моей голове паническая мысль, но я тут же себя одергиваю: – Хотя стоп, я же изначально знал, что это одноразовая акция. Так что успокойся, Глеб. Тебя не должны волновать слова этого человека».

Видя, что я не собираюсь никак комментировать это сенсационное признание, парень продолжает:

\- На самом деле, я сделал это не потому, что хотел попробовать с парнем или типа того…

Шатен выглядит необычайно взволнованным и беспокойным, что не может не напрягать.

\- На самом деле, Глеб…, - сглатывает и выдает почти шёпотом: - Ты мне нравишься…

Смотрит на меня внимательно, жадно ловит мою реакцию, и я не обманываю его ожиданий: роняю остатки сигареты и перевожу на него совершенно ошарашенный взгляд. Наверное, я просто ослышался. Такие слова мог сказать мне кто-угодно, но только не Вадим Лебедев, самый популярный и востребованный парень в нашем универе, самый завидный кавалер и самый отбитый кобель.

\- Ты бухой? – осторожно уточняю я. – Или под чем-то?

\- Глеб, - усмехается и становится больше на себя похожим, - давай в более уютном месте поговорим… я все объясню, чесслово..

Я вздыхаю и, недолго думая, киваю.

\- Только мне нужно рюкзак из аудитории забрать…

**Author's Note:**

> Третья часть - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896394


End file.
